Pokémon: World War
by Seky
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como serian los Pokémon en el mundo real? Bueno...quizas no es exactamente lo que imaginaste. ¡PROYECTO FUTURO!
1. Prologo

**Pokémon** (ポケモン **_Pokémon_** ) es una franquicia, que originalmente comenzó como un videojuego RPG, pero debido a su popularidad ha logrado expandirse a otros medios de entretenimiento como series de televisión, juegos de cartas, ropa, entre otros, convirtiéndose en una marca que es reconocida en el mercado mundial. Y ha logrado ocupar el segundo lugar de las sagas de videojuegos más vendidos de **Nintendo**. Creado por la compañía programadora de software japonesa **Game Freak** , con personajes creados por Satoshi Tajiri para la empresa de juguetes **Creatures Inc.** , y a su vez distribuida por **Nintendo**.

El objetivo del juego era sencillo: Capturar y entrenar a los **Pokémon**.

Los **Pokémon** son una clase de criatura (monstruos) basadas mayormente en animales reales o criaturas míticas. Algunos otros han sido inspirados en cosas inanimadas o legendarias. A todos estos se les captura usando un aditamento especial llamado **Pokéball**.

La palabra **Pokémon** es la contracción romanizada de la marca japonesa conocida como **Pocket Monster** , que literalmente significa "monstruos de bolsillo". La palabra además de referirse a la franquicia en si puede hacer alusión colectiva a las más de 802 especies ficticias que han aparecido en los diversos medios de la franquicia.

Pero…todo esto es algo que ustedes ya saben, ¿No es así? Quiero decir, actualmente no existe una sola persona que no conozca la existencia de **Pokémon**. La franquicia es por demás famosa a nivel mundial y pese a que fue creada en 1996, no existe ninguna persona actualmente que desconozca su existencia.

Tiene muchos fans y entusiastas a lo largo de todo el mundo. De lejos, posiblemente la franquicia mayormente conocida a nivel mundial y que pese a los años, continua y posiblemente continuaría siendo conocida.

El juego era divertido y adictivo, por supuesto. Adultos y niños lo jugaban, ya sea de forma normal o profesionalmente. Incluso se hacían torneos en distintos países para nominar a su campeón y que después se enfrentasen entre ellos como si realmente estuvieran en el juego.

Pero… todo eso era divertido siempre que fuera solo un juego.

Algo que **Game Freak** no comprendió a tiempo.

La popularidad de la franquicia aumentaba con cada año. Cada nuevo juego lanzado otorgaba muchísimas más ventas y muchísimos más fans dispuestos a comprar nuevos juegos. Antes de darse cuenta, la compañía de **Game Freak** se había convertido en una empresa multi-billonaria.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo claro que llego a cansar. Pese a que **Game Freak** trato de innovar nuevas cosas y métodos de juego en la franquicia, los jugadores simplemente comenzaron a cansarse de lo repetitivo que podría ser.

Los números en las ventas comenzaron a disminuir peligrosamente rápido y antes de darse cuenta habían perdido más del 60% en ventas. La gente simplemente había dejado de jugar, ya sea por lo repetitivo o mero aburrimiento, si iban a perder el tiempo, preferirían hacerlo en otra cosa.

La compañía claro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante eso y trataron desesperadamente de ganarse a sus fans nuevamente. Se lanzaron distintos juegos con diversos modos de juego, pero a nadie parecía importarle y rápidamente perdieron gran parte de su dinero en proyectos fallidos.

En ese momento **Game Freak** no hacía más que preguntarse _"¿Cómo podemos volver al mercado?" "¿Cómo podemos darles a los jugadores una experiencia única y que jamás hayan tenido?" "¡¿Cómo?!"_

Fue mucho tiempo el que paso sin que se supiese nada de la compañía, algunos la olvidaron y otros especulaban que si volvían y no funcionaba seria su final. Para bien o para mal, un par de años después **Game Freak** nuevamente realizo su acción.

Y esta vez tenía algo completamente nuevo que ofrecer. Y no solo a los jugadores, sino al mundo entero.

 _"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo serían los **Pokémon** en el mundo real?"_

Esa simple pregunta fue lo que comenzó con el desastre.

Los jugadores antiguos y los nuevos se emocionaron por la pregunta. Por supuesto de pequeños habían soñado con la posibilidad de tener a su **Pokémon** favorito en la vida real. Como sueño era más que aceptable, pero como una realidad era un indiscutible error.

¿Han escuchado hablar de la posibilidad de revivir animales extintos mediante la clonación? Suena bastante surreal, pero gracias a los inmensos avances en la ingeniería genética era más que posible. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentándose, pero no fue hasta hace poco que un par de científicos lograron lo imposible al traer de regreso a un espécimen de Mamut.

Al principio la gente se asustó, por supuesto que sería así. Estábamos jugando con un poder que no nos pertenecía. El poder de revivir y crear vida, para los religiosos era un don que solo dios podía poseer. Para los demás era simplemente, ciencia muy, muy aterradora.

Sin embargo, pese a los inmensos peligros que esto acarrea, el miedo de las personas desapareció relativamente rápido. En lugar de pensar en lo malo, solamente se enfocaron en lo que para ellos era bueno.

 _"Si podían traer de vuelta a un Mamut con su material genético… ¿No significaría eso que traer de vuelta a un persona muerta era posible?"_

Y claro que lo era. Para el proceso de clonación solamente era necesario un espécimen muy bien reservado del cual se pudiera extraer una muestra de ADN. El Mamut que habían logrado clonar había sido preservado en un inmenso pilar de hielo y su material genético se mantuvo intacto por los millones de años.

Revivir a un ser humano, cuyo material genético podía ser preservado mediante la criogenización era no solo posible, era plausible. ¿Cuántas personas no desearían traer de vuelta a un ser querido? Se enfocaron solo en lo bueno y olvidaron completamente los peligros que esto acarreaba.

Al avanzar a niveles alarmantes en el ámbito de la genética, pasando de la clonación, comenzaron a probar con la cruza de especies. Mezclando el material genético de diversos animales, para crear una especie completamente nueva con las características de todos sus predecesores. Lo lograron a tan solo un par de años después. Era aterradora la velocidad con la que la ciencia avanzaba. Mezclaron genéticamente en un laboratorio el ADN de distintos animales y lograron crear una nueva especie que poseía distintas características de los animales que habían usado para crearle.

La humanidad se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que pronto nos arrepentiríamos.

Volviendo a la pregunta anterior:

 _"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo serían los Pokémon en el mundo real?"_

En un último intento por hacer un regreso triunfal y volver como empresa, **Game Freak** invirtió todos los billones que poseían en laboratorios con un único objetivo. Pidió, exigió y obligo a los laboratorios crear genéticamente especímenes **Pokémon**.

Claro que no se supo nada **de Game Freak** después de que publicaron la pregunta anterior al público. Sin embargo, secretamente se encontraban desarrollando lo que desde su punto de vista seria su regreso triunfal en los laboratorios de genética.

No fue hasta un par de años después que nuevamente se volvió a saber de **Game Freak**. Y esta vez, no habían regresado con una simple pregunta, claro que no. Esta vez fue una imagen, bastante simple, pero cuyo contenido era alarmante.

En la imagen se mostraban los laboratorios de genética y en una especie de capsula de vidrio se encontraba lo que sorprendió al mundo entero. Dentro de aquella capsula se encontraba el primer espécimen de **Pokémon** creado por los humanos. Un Pikachu, como era conocido en la franquicia, la mascota de la compañía.

La imagen estaba acompañada por la pregunta:

 _"¿Están listos para lo que viene?"_

Al principio simplemente se pensó que se trataba de alguna edición hecha por algún fan. Sin embargo, tras haber sido analizada por profesionales en el campo, se dieron cuenta de que la imagen no había sido manipulada en lo más mínimo. Era genuina.

Pero… ¿Era solo estética lo que habían creado los laboratorios? Si hubiese sido de esa forma no habría sucedido lo que sucedió, pero desafortunadamente, al crear a los **Pokémon** artificialmente también les dotaron con todas y cada una de las habilidades que poseían en el juego.

Más tarde se filtró un video en la red en la que se mostraba al espécimen de Pikachu en un ambiente controlado de un laboratorio, y al igual que en el juego, aquel ser poseía la capacidad de controlar y generar relámpagos.

El mundo entero exploto. Aquella simple pregunta que les habían planteado hace años. Aquellos sueños que habían tenido de pequeños, soñando poseer a alguno de sus **Pokémon** favoritos y entrenarlos…estaban a punto de volverse realidad.

Pasaron los años y los laboratorios fueron creando más y más ejemplares de **Pokémon** reales. Uno a uno fueron recreando a todos y cada uno de los ejemplares de **Pokémon** que la franquicia poseía. No se habían parado a pensar en la ética y la moral, sino en lo que esto les produciría en dinero.

Había quienes se oponían por completo a lo que **Game Freak** estaba haciendo. Esos seres no tenían razón de existir y mucho menos de ser traídos al mundo real, había una razón por la que no existían y debía mantenerse de esa forma. Eso pensaban ellos y honestamente, estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Esto ya no era simplemente traer de regreso animales que habían existido en nuestro mundo, estábamos hablando de crear nuevas especies, nuevos animales y seres de los que no se conocía absolutamente nada. Si algo podía salir de esto, era una catástrofe.

Sorprendentemente, pese a que la compañía y los laboratorios sufrieron diversas demandas por varios muchos comités de moral que se oponían a la creación de esos seres, lo lograron hacer completamente un par de años después.

¿Cómo habían logrado apañárselas para hacer que los comités permitiesen eso? Era todo un misterio, pero llegados a este punto supongo que el dinero pudo más que su ética y moral, nublando su vista del peligro al que habían expuesto al mundo.

Una vez se crearon aproximadamente 300 ejemplares de **Pokémon** la compañía nuevamente lanzo un anuncio simple:

 _"¿Quieres el tuyo?"_

Y eso fue el comienzo de todo.

 **Game Freak** vio cómo su compañía nuevamente se alzaba con poderío sobre todo lo demás. Sorprendentemente recibían millones de mensajes, todos de personas pidiendo ya sea el precio o solicitando que se crease tal **Pokémon** para proceder a comprarlo.

¿Qué genero esto? Que la empresa se convirtiese en la empresa más rica en todo el mundo. Ni siquiera todas las demás empresas podían igualar siquiera una cuarta parte del dinero que ahora poseía **Game Freak** , literalmente, tenían tanto dinero que podían comprar el mundo entero de desearlo.

Sobre las personas, pues solo puedo decir que la estupidez es una bendición. El precio que se tenía que pagar para hacerse con uno de estos ejemplares no era bajo, ni accesible para todos, aunque fue bajando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Durante los primeros años solo personas categorizados como "ricos" pudieron hacerse con alguno de estos ejemplares y con el pasar de los años el precio se fue haciendo más accesible para que literalmente, toda persona en el mundo fuese capaz de tener uno.

Con todo el dinero que ahora poseían **Game Freak** invirtió muchísimo más en sus laboratorios y comenzaron con la "producción" de **Pokémon** en masa, creando ejemplares de todas y cada una de las más de 802 dos especímenes que actualmente poseía la franquicia.

Al igual que cuando un nuevo teléfono salía al mercado, todos comenzaron a adquirirlos como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo. Los animales del mundo, fueron sustituidos por estos seres ajenos a la tierra que habían sido creados de forma artificial. La gente de la actualidad ya no poseían mascotas como perros y gatos, los acuarios y zoológicos ya no poseían animales salvajes que habían tenido nacimiento en este mundo. Todo había sido sustituido por **Pokémon** y era como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Es llamado adaptación o mera estupidez. Incluso los que se oponían a esto terminaron cediendo con el tiempo y se dejaron llevar. Si todos lo hacían, significaba que no había ningún problema. Me gusta llamarlo Estupidez colectiva.

Tan solo pasaron unos años después de eso y el mundo literalmente había sido creado nuevamente. Todos poseían sus propios **Pokémon** , irónicamente a esto, **Game Freak** de alguna forma logro hacer que los gobiernos del mundo prohibiesen a los menores de 10 años portar uno de estos seres.

Pero por supuesto la humanidad no había sido tan estúpida. Tener a esos seres creados genéticamente era increíble sin duda, pero pese a eso, la cantidad de especímenes que existían en el mundo pese a su enorme cantidad, era controlada por **Game Freak**.

Y era que, aunque estos nuevos animales se habían adaptado a este mundo, ya que no se les conocía al 100% su naturaleza, no se les podía tener por ahí simplemente como a todos los demás. La procreación era una de las cosas que les habían privado. Por eso mismo, todos los **Pokémon** existentes eran hembras estériles.

Sin embargo con el paso de los años la gente comenzó a exigir que también creasen **Pokémon** machos. Por qué lo pedían y peor aún por qué **Game Freak** accedió es todo un misterio para mí. Pero creo que si no lo hubiesen hecho, quizás nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

Cuando los **Pokémon** machos comenzaron a ser creados y a ser distribuidos todo se calmó. No había de que preocuparse si se mantenía a la población controlada. Todos los **Pokémon** existentes, independientemente de su género, eran estériles para evitar que se reprodujeran y el control sobre la población de estos seres se saliese de control.

Pero…como alguien dijo alguna vez _"La naturaleza siempre se abre paso"_. Y tiene razón. Podía ser adaptación, evolución o selección natural, no sé cómo llamarlo exactamente. En aquel entonces desconocíamos por completo este hecho y era que, de alguna manera que desconocíamos, los **Pokémon** habían sido capaces de reproducirse pese a su estado estéril.

Y ese era principalmente el problema con los seres creados genéticamente. Las cosas nuevas siempre son de temer, porque no se conocen del todo. Seres de los que no se sabía absolutamente nada, cuya naturaleza y biología era apenas conocida mediante las descripciones que un videojuego brindaba. Pero, las cosas entre los videojuegos y la vida real son tan diferentes. Debimos saberlo.

En ese entonces era un hecho desconocido por completo, pero, de todos los **Pokémon** que habían sido reportados como desaparecidos o extraviados, algunos de ellos no se lograban encontrar y se daban por perdidos. Siendo esteriles e incapaces de reproducirse no debería haber ningún problema, tarde o temprano darían con ellos.

Sin embargo y como se dijo anteriormente, la naturaleza siempre encuentra la manera. De alguna forma, que hasta el momento desconocemos completamente, esos **Pokémon** extraviados lograron procrear y reproducirse en secreto de sus creadores. **Pokémon** comenzaron a nacer mediante la procreación natural, no química. Y **Game Freak** no era consciente de ello.

Su ambición los segó de forma alarmante y entonces decidieron crear ejemplares únicos, de los que no se harían más de uno. **Pokémon** cuya rareza y extrañes era inmensamente alta. Eso sin duda haría las cosas más interesantes. Sé que saben de cuales estoy hablando. Si: Los **Pokémon** **Legendarios**.

Una vez esos **Pokémon** había sido creados ya habían hecho absolutamente todo lo malo que se podía hacer.

Incluso habían creado las **Pokéball** y las **Pokédex** para complementar la introducción de los **Pokémon** al mundo humano. Y todo el mundo lo había aceptado como si no fuese nada. En ese momento, supongo que la humanidad perdió su última oportunidad.

Si hubo alguien que salió muy bien parado de esto fue el mismo Satoshi Tajiri, creador absoluto de la franquicia. Este hombre afiliado a **Game Freak** se había convertido en el hombre más rico de todo el mundo, solo superado por la compañía en que trabajaba.

Sin embargo, el no parecía para nada contento con eso. No por la fama ni el dinero, porque eso nadie lo desprecia. Sino por el mundo. Parecía que no le gustaba el mundo actual. El mundo que había sido creado por el, lo despreciaba con todo su ser.

En una de sus tantas entrevistas el simplemente guardo silencio, como era usual en todas sus entrevistas anteriores. Sin embargo, durante esa entrevista se le hiso una pregunta que tras varios años le hiso hablar ante el mundo.

La pregunta fue:

 _"¿Usted que piensa acerca de lo que **Game Freak** ha hecho?"_

Satoshi Tajiri simplemente respondió:

 _"Pienso que nos vamos a arrepentir"_

Después de decir eso termino la entrevista y salió del lugar.

En aquel momento el mundo no comprendió de qué estaba hablando este hombre, no fue hasta años después que la humanidad entendió las palabras de Satoshi Tajiri y se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la maldita razón.

Pero, un momento… ¿Recuerdan aquel Mamut que los científicos habían logrado clonar y traer de regreso? ¿Qué creen que paso con él? Sorprendentemente no había muerto de forma natural, claro que no. Aquel Mamut había sido asesinado, por humanos.

Debido a que era un animal del que no se conocía nada, no se sabía cómo reaccionaría a los entornos actuales. Para la sorpresa de todos el Mamut tendía a tener ataques de ira y era muy hostil hacia las personas. Y debido a eso había tenido que ser asesinado por que era peligroso.

Personalmente creo que si alguien tiene la culpa de ello somos los humanos. En primer lugar, no debimos haber traído de regreso a un animal cuyo comportamiento nos es desconocido. No sabemos cómo van a reaccionar debido a que no hemos convivido con ellos. Es un animal salvaje, se mueve y actúa por puro instinto.

Si…se mueve por puro instinto.

Y los **Pokémon** no son una excepción.

Al escuchar la descripción del **Pokédex** sobre algún **Pokémon** las personas solo escuchaban la parte linda. Pero, por ejemplo: ¿Sabían que Pikachu es un **Pokémon** que se alimenta mayormente de frutas, pero si no encuentra ninguna se ve en la necesidad de comer insectos como Caterpie? ¿Sabían que los Pikachu en estado salvaje son comúnmente atrapados y devorados por arácnidos como Ariados?

Puesto de esa forma no parece ser nada del otro mundo, puesto que al igual nosotros pisamos una cucaracha o un gato se come un ratón, es lo más normal del mundo, ¿No? Sin embargo, la humanidad se dio cuenta de esto muy tarde.

Todo era felicidad hasta que una estación de policía recibió la primera de muchísimas llamadas en la cual alguien informaba que había sido atacado por un **Pokémon**. En otra época esto habría sido ignorado por que era una broma, pero ahora que los **Pokémon** existían en el mundo real, era tomado seriamente.

Uno a uno, diversos **Pokémon** comenzaron a mostrar comportamientos hostiles hacia los humanos. Muchos ataques de parte de los **Pokémon** hicieron que la compañía **Game Freak** recibiese un centenar de quejas debido a eso y eso no era bueno para ellos.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió para solucionar el problema fue lanzar un nuevo producto. **PokéCollar** lo llamaron. Un collar que se le colocaría al **Pokémon** y que en caso de que este se pusiera agresivo, le daría una descarga eléctrica que le haría detenerse.

Todos pensaron que eso lo solucionaría todo. Pero… ¿No saben que es lo que sucede cuando intentas dominar a un animal salvaje por la fuerza? No se puede, no se debe y no es recomendable intentarlo. Muy probablemente…mueras.

Y entonces sucedió. Una mañana de un lunes, una estación de policía recibió una llamada, acostumbrados a que fuese un ataque de **Pokémon** se prepararon con los equipos para atraparlo pero esta llamada era relativamente diferente. Ya no era solo un ataque de **Pokémon** , no, era un asesinato…hecho por un **Pokémon**.

Las cosas poco a poco comenzaron a salirse de control. Como era de esperar de animales salvajes, estos comenzaron a revelarse puesto que, no se puede dominar a animales cuyo comportamiento es desconocido. Incluso los más tiernos cobraron vidas de muchos humanos.

Esto hiso que todos se diesen cuenta del error que habían cometido. Estúpidamente habían aceptado llenar su mundo con animales que desconocían por completo y que pese a conocerlos mediante el juego, su comportamiento era completamente diferente.

El juego solo mostraba una faceta de ese mundo, cuando en realidad, la otra cara del mundo de **Pokémon** no era del todo bonita como todos pensaron. Se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido el peor error de su vida.

Los **Pokémon** comenzaron a dejar de recibir órdenes, los animales salvajes no recibían órdenes. Eran libres, podían hacer lo que su instinto les dictase, porque esa era su naturaleza. Nacidos en un laboratorio, pero destinados a vivir en libertad.

¿Y qué sucedió cuando los **Pokémon** clamaron su derecho a ser libres en contra de la humanidad? Guerra.

Todos los ejércitos del mundo se unieron para combatir a este mal que amenazaba el mundo. Podría sonar exagerado, pero pese a que todo el mundo se unió para combatir no logramos ganar esa guerra.

Y era más que obvio. ¿Qué podíamos hacer los humanos para siquiera intentar hacerle frente a un ejército de **Pokémon**? Nada. No era lo mismo que enfrentar a los antiguos animales salvajes. No era lo mismo enfrentar a un león que a un Arcanine.

Ese fue precisamente el problema. Fuera de haber creado a esos seres a su viva imagen exterior. Los científicos que los habían creado habían cometido el peor error de su vida, que fue otorgarle las habilidades sobre-naturales que estos seres poseían en su mundo ficticio.

¿Qué podíamos hacer los humanos para enfrentar a un ejército de monstruos que tenían super-poderes en todo el sentido de la palabra? Por si mismos los **Pokémon** dominaron países sin ningún problema y cuando los humanos decidieron realizar ataques nucleares para acabarles…pues no fue como pensaron.

Si, los **Pokémon** legendarios se habían unido a la guerra. Si los normales ya habían derrotado a gran parte de la humanidad por sí mismos, los **Pokémon** legendarios fueron el jaque mate de la humanidad. Esos seres eran inmensamente más poderosos que todos los otros, con poderes más que superiores. Desastres naturales andantes.

Dioses…en todo el sentido de la palabra. No, monstruos.

Cuando estos dioses decidieron tomar partido en la guerra la terminaron en tan solo un par de meses por sí mismos. Después de haber erradicado toda la fuerza militar de la humanidad, los dioses desaparecieron y desde entonces no se les ha vuelto a ver.

¿Qué paso después de eso? Bueno, los otros **Pokémon** tomaron completo control de las ciudades, bosques, mares, montañas y todo lo que alguna vez pudimos decir perteneció a la humanidad o a los antiguos animales.

Los Pokémon se alzaron y se pusieron al tope de la cadena alimenticia, llevando a la extinción a todos y cada uno de los antiguos animales que alguna vez habitaron la tierra. Quizás siendo una cantidad de especímenes cuyos números era controlado no suponía problema, pero... ¿Recuerdan que ellos habían logrado procrear? Pues al igual que cualquier animal, se reprodujeron y aumentaron sus números de forma exponencial.

Una vez la guerra termino la humanidad había sido reducida por completo por esos monstruos. Los sobrevivientes de la guerra no podían pelear, si una vez todos los ejércitos del mundo se unieron para pelear y no lo lograron, no había forma alguna de que ellos, siendo muchísimos menos, pudiesen hacer algo para evitar su extinción.

Pasaron los años y las ciudades se volvieron ruinas. La naturaleza invadió lo que alguna vez fue civilización humana y la reclamo como suya, volviéndose parte de inmensos bosques, pantanos y demás zonas naturales. Este mundo ya no aceptaba la existencia de los humanos. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido tenían que vivir en las sombras, ocultos para sobrevivir y no ser asesinados por los **Pokémon** que habían dominado el mundo.

Teníamos armas, de las pocas que habían quedado tras la guerra, pero incluso con eso no se le podía hacer frente a los **Pokémon**. Sus instintos animales en estado salvaje, su agresividad y poderes sobre-naturales los ponía, individualmente de su especie, en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. En aquel lugar que alguna vez ocupamos los humanos.

¿Qué podía hacer la humanidad reducida a nada para enfrentarse a estos monstruos? Absolutamente nada.

Simples humanos no podíamos hacerles frente a esos monstruos. Eso fue lo que la humanidad pensó durante varios años de ocultarse y sumirse en su miseria, aterrados de vivir y sobreviviendo solo porque podíamos.

Y entonces un día la humanidad recordó. Estos seres, monstros, todos ellos habían nacido a partir de un juego. Sus comportamientos ciertamente eran distintos a los que el juego decía, pero también compartían las características biológicas, fisiológicas y de comportamiento que el juego decía. Y eso significaba una cosa.

Los humanos se dieron cuenta poco tiempo después.

Al igual que había **Pokémon** que eran hostiles a los humanos y les atacaban sin piedad por sus instintos. Igualmente existían **Pokémon** que no eran hostiles hacia los humanos, no porque los desconociesen como especie, sino porque en su interior deseaban una única cosa: Ser entrenados.

Esos monstruos habían sido creados bajo la base de ser monstruos cuyo objetivo era ser entrenados por humanos para usarse en pelea. Así como los instintos de unos dictaban atacar humanos, los de otros dictaban obedecerles y defenderles como a sus entrenadores.

¿Ahora que podíamos hacer los humanos para enfrentarnos a esos monstruos? La respuesta era sencilla:

 **Se necesitan monstruos para enfrentar monstruos.**

La humanidad fue literalmente obligada a transformarse en lo que en el juego se conocía como **Entrenadores Pokémon**. Personas que portaban **Pokémon** , no como mascotas, sino armas, las cuales usarían para enfrentarse a los otros **Pokémon**.

Unos se negaron a usar a esos mismos seres que nos habían arrebatado nuestro mundo, pero en la situación a la que la humanidad había sido forzada a estar, no había muchas opciones. Era usar las armas que el apocalipsis les había brindado, o la extinción.

Y la humanidad eligió pelear.

Han pasado aproximadamente más de 25 años desde que el mundo se sumergió en el apocalipsis y la humanidad fue erradicada por los **Pokémon** que dominaron la tierra. Actualmente la humanidad enfrenta a esos monstruos con monstruos que ellos mismos entrenan, no como mascotas ni compañeros, sino como armas.

Yo solo soy uno más de los sobrevivientes de la guerra que al igual que todos los demás eligió dejar de ocultarse y pelear. Lo que espera al final del camino que recorremos quizás no sea lo que esperamos o posiblemente sea la muerte, pero, no nos arrepentiremos de haberlo caminado.

Esta es la historia de cómo esos seres llamados **Pokémon** se hicieron con el control del mundo.

Ahora quiero que me respondas una cosa…

 _ **¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como serian los Pokémon en el mundo real?**_

Bueno…

Realmente no es tan bonito como imaginas.


	2. Aviso

¿Y bien, que es lo que piensan?

 **Sea lo que sea que piensen de este proyecto por favor, dejen el review en el prólogo y no en este capítulo, puesto que pienso borrarlo luego y los reviews se van a ir a la mierda cuando borre el capítulo.**

Honestamente ¿Qué piensan que este proyecto? Si he de ser sincero esta idea me surgió un día mientras navegaba por internet y encontré una imagen en la que mostraba a los Pokémon de forma realista y entonces me pregunte a mí mismo:

 _"¿Cómo serían los Pokémon en la vida real?"_

Comencé a pensar y tras leer un par de descripciones en la Wikidex, ver un par de videos en donde se explicaban algunos aspectos bastante aterradores y sorprendentes de los Pokémon me dije a mi mismo que no sería como lo había imaginado.

Y como un fan de las guerras mundiales y los apocalipsis, como se ve en otra de mis historias, me plantee a mí mismo que si los Pokémon existiesen en este mundo no sería para nada como lo era en el mundo de Pokémon, porque son animales salvajes.

No estoy completamente seguro de que esta historia sea completamente original, puesto que realmente no pienso que sea el único que alguna vez se preguntó lo anterior e imagino esta clase de situación. Personalmente no he visto ninguna historia de este tipo en el fandom en español, pero en el de inglés, que tiene muchísimo más potencial y talento, probablemente haya alguno.

Si hay lectores de historias de Pokémon en ingles leyendo esto, avísenme si este proyecto se parece demasiado a alguno que hayan leído para saber cuánto he metido la pata. Puesto que aunque me encanta esta idea, puedo abandonarla sin dudar si estoy copiándola inconscientemente.

Esta historia es un proyecto a futuro. Sabrán por la situación que la historia presenta que no es algo fácil de escribir. Es una de esas tantas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza, las cuales son increíbles pero en mi estado actual no soy capaz de plasmar como deseo.

Publique el Prólogo para que ustedes me den su más sincera opinión y si les gustaría leer esta clase de historia. Puesto que gracias a que esta historia se basa en este mundo, nuestro mundo, no existirán los protagonistas de la franquicia, sino personas normales que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

Y ya que la historia necesita personajes verdaderos, yo pregunto…

 **¿Alguno está interesado en formar parte de esta historia como personaje?**

Si están interesados por favor dejen un review en el prólogo, envíenme un mensaje a mi página de Facebook y entablaremos una conversación para ver que tal.

Esta historia como dije es un proyecto a futuro, no me veo siendo capaz de escribirla actualmente y gracias a eso tendré mucho tiempo para pensar detenidamente en cómo va a desarrollarse puesto que la veo estúpidamente explotable.

De igual forma con el tiempo que me tomare para comenzarla podre darle lógica y cabida a aquellos que gusten querer participar en la historia como personajes, ya sea protagonistas de sus propias sagas o secundarios. Puesto que hay un montón de posibilidades aquí.

Eso era todo lo que quería decir.

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo que si quieren dejar un review, déjenlo por favor en el Prólogo o directamente envíenme un mensaje que me resulta más sencillo.**

Estimo que esta historia no dará comienzo yo creo hasta dentro de 1 año, cuando ya haya terminado varias de mis historias actuales y los otras hayan avanzado lo suficiente.

Espero honestamente que la idea guste, puesto que a mí me ha encantado bastante.


End file.
